


Well that took a turn...

by Smokecloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Arousal, Begging, Best Friends, Breeding, Butt Grabbing, Choking, Cold, Cute, Dating, Degrading kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Lube, Multi, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Call, Praise Kink, Sex, Snow, Spanking, Squirting, Sweet, Teasing, Threesome, Winter, blowjob, bus ride, double stuffed, love making, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokecloud/pseuds/Smokecloud
Summary: You, Bokuto and Akaashi have been friends since Highschool and always kept in close contact even after you three graduated college.You and Akaashi started dating once he confessed his feelings to you, you announced your relationship to Bokuto and he is completly ok by that.You and Akaashi have been planning to have a spicy night, but don't know what to do. So you go to Bokuto for help, but what he suggests takes a really interesting turn for all three of you.Written for the January Yagami Yato Writing EventDiscord Username: Smoke#6759
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Well that took a turn...

**Author's Note:**

> For mamasweets89
> 
> This is a gift to you and as thank you for letting me choose this pair for the event. I am proud and happy that I got to write this. Thank you so much for making this a thing, because without you organizing this-It wouldn't be possible.  
> As a fan of Yagami Yato from Latvia it means a lot to be able to participate in this kind of event.

’’C-Come on now, I-I just wanna go home alr-ready...’’ You keep on shaking and shivering, you can barely speak full sentences because you are cold and freezing. Akaashi looks at you and notices the way you are shaking and shivering. He decides to pull you closer to him and grabs your hands, so that he can make them warm up. ‘’Few more minutes and the bus will be soon. I hope it isn’t late again like usual,’’ he sighs and pulls you in for a soft hug trying to make you warm. ‘’Plus, you got me by your side, so that you don’t turn into a really beautiful icecycle.‘’  
You get pulled in his arms trying to stay warm while waiting for the bus. ‘’Look, our bus is here,’’ You point at the bus, that is approaching both of you. ‘’Yep, that’s out bus darling.’’  
He turns his head around and goes to get on the bus, you follow right after him and get on the bus too, soon enough both of your glasses fog up. You both look at each other and chuckle, as this happens. You both decide to take a seat as soon as you both stop chuckling about both of your glasses fogging up. Once Akaashi sits down, you sit down too and rest your head on his shoulder, feeling the coldness of his coat. Few minutes go by and Akaashi’s phone starts ringing.  
He lets out a deep breath and pulls his phone out of his coats pocket to see who is calling.  
‘’It’s Bokuto-I’ll take this. Will you be ok darling?’’ He kisses the top of you head and smiles softly. You look up at him and answer softly: ‘’Go ahead baby, I’ll just rest my eyes for a moment. You answer Bokutos call otherwise he will be upset again.’’ Akaashi answers the phone call. ’’Hey Bokuto. What’s up?’’Hey Hey Hey! Akaashi! What are you doing right now?’’  
You can hear what Bokuto is saying because of how loud he is. 

‘’I’m in a bus right now on my way home with Y/N. We were just on a small coffee date, now we’re on our way home.’’  
‘’Ooooo… very nice, very nice. Small and simple-the usual you.’’ Bokuto answers, ‘’Listen, have you had the time to check the thing I send you in email?’’ Akaashi clicks his tongue and answers.  
‘’Yes I did, I’ll send you what you need when I get home ok?’’  
‘’O-Ok! Say hi to Y/N from me. I gotta go! Bye bye Akaashi!’’ Bokuto hangs up the phone and ends the call with Akaashi.  
Akaashi pats your head as you keep on resting your head on his shoulder. He puts his phone back in his coats pocket and keeps an eye out for your guys bus stop, so you know when to get out and go home. ‘’Take a small nap on my shoulder, you deserve it. I love you so much my love.’’  
He softly giggles and continues to pay attention to the bus stop names. He peeks at the window to see that it’s now snowing outside. Just like the weather news mentioned that today should be expecting a lot of snow, well-they were right.  
‘’Heh- snows coming down harsh and fast-might be a snowstorm tonight.’’ Akaashi says that to himself as he leans his head against the window. It feels cold against his head, since he gave you his hat to wear, because you got cold. The bus is quiet and calm, because the bus is almost empty-there is two more people inside besides the you both. The reason behind that is because not a lot of people takes this bus route. Akaashi sees that you’re bus stop is approaching and taps your head gently trying to wake you up. 

‘’Hey, hey...’’ You whimper and slowly open you eyes to look up at him. He looks back at you and softly places a kiss on your lips. You kiss him back softly too. His kiss is slightly cold, but you do not mind it. ‘’Our stop is up next, get ready to step out.’’ You look at the monitor, that is displaying bus stops to see, that he was right. You nod back at him softly and get out of your seat. ‘’Mhm it is. Come on now.’’ You slowly make your way to the door and he follows you. He meets you at the door and places another kiss on your lips. The bus rides over a rock, making it shake and you end up falling closer towards him. He manages to catch you in his arms. ‘’Hold on tight, don’t want you to fall down.’’ He slightly chuckles while holding you in his arms. You look back at him and smile softly.  
‘’Thank you Keiji’’ You giggle softly at him and he smiles back at you letting you go of you so that you can stand up normal just before the bus stops at the right stop. He wraps an arm around your shoulder holding in you close to his side, you wrap an arm around his waist as you both exit the bus and make your way to the apartment building that is only few minutes away. While walking to your building you see that it’s snowing a lot. You take a moment to admire the beautiful white snow falling down.  
You both make it to the building, and Akaashi being a nice guy that he is, he opens the door for you. You smile at him and enter the building, he follows right behind you and smacks you butt slightly as he enters the building. You let out a slight squeal as he does that. He snickers from you reaction and walks ahead of you, to open the doors to the apartment. You follow him soon reaching you apartment on the second floor. He takes out his keys and unlocks the door so that you can enter. You take off your coat, hat and your scarf immediately.  
‘’Ahhh… so warm… feels so good...’’ You say this as you finally get undressed form the outside clothes and put on your slippers. You pull out you’re phone and text your mum to give her a small update about the holidays, and to apologize properly, that you couldn’t make it to see her. Akaashi ruffles his hair softly and puts down his coat, soon putting his coat down and getting on slippers. Akaashi softly smiles and walks up to you, pulling you in for a close from behind. You feel his hands wrapping around your waist.  
You can feel that they are still cold, he decides to slowly make them and slide under your hoodie and shirt, so that you can feel them against your skin. Chills run down your spine from his cold touch-a soft, slow and gentle feeling. Once he completely wraps his arms around you, he pulls you really close to him, so that he can hold you in his arms. His hands make their way slowly up to your chest, slowly kneading them through your bra, soon sliding them under it to play with you nipples, as he gently starts to kiss and nibble the back of you’re neck. You tense up and whimper from him doing that and you start melting in his grip slightly. All because the back of your neck is very very sensitive.  
‘’Nnngh… K-Keiji… n-not now.’’ He lets out a deep chuckle and rests his chin on your shoulder while still having you in the hug. ‘’Sorry bout that, just wanted a little nibble before we eat some food.’’ Your face is blushing from him just kissing your neck. ‘’You like to tease me like this sometimes don’t you.’’ You slightly turn your head so you can look at him and his beautiful face as he takes his hands out of your clothes. ‘’Yes I do-plus your reactions from me doing that are cute.’’ He starts giggling, but you blush even more.  
‘’Ok, up we go!’’ He picks you up like princess. ‘’Woah~!’’ You squeal as he picks you up in his arms. You place your head on his collarbone and look up at him. He leans in and gives you a kiss on the lips. You blush a little more and kiss him back. He takes you to the living room couch and he lays you down there.  
As he does that he places a kiss on your forehead. You take off your glasses and place them on to the edge of the couch.  
‘’You stay here and get comfortable while I go get us some food and something warm to drink. And I will also look at what Bokuto sent me through email.’’ He says that with a soft smile. You look into his eyes and smile back at him. ‘’Ok then. I’ll turn on the TV, so we can watch something.’’ Akaashi nods and heads to the kitchen. You smile at him as he walks to the kitchen with his phone in his hands. You grab a pillow to rest your head, and you wrap yourself in a comfy fluffy blanket that was on the top of the couch.  
Few minutes go by and you see Akaashi returning to the living room with a tray that has food-some pasta, chicken breast and salad left over from yesterdays lunch and 2 mugs with herb tea. ‘’Here is the food and something warm to drink, just like I promised.’’ He places the tray on the coffee table in front of you. You smile from joy and sit up, so that you can eat and not get food on the couch. ‘’Here you go my daring, eat up.’’  
Akaashi says that as he hands you the plate of food and a mug, that has tea. He takes his own plate and the mug off the tray and places the tray under the table. He hands you the utensils and sits down on the couch right next to you. You place the plate on the coffee table, grab the utensils and start eating your meal. Akaashi does the same. ‘’Hey, there is something I want ask you, if you’re ok with it.’’ You swallow the bite of your food and look at him.  
‘’Of course you can Keiji.’’ You look at him and cup his cheeks, so that he faces your direction. 

‘’What is it?’’ He puts down his fork and holds your face softly in his hands. ‘’I want to take it to the next level and do it.’’ A slight shock appears on your face from what he said you.  
‘’Y-You wanna do it? Really?’’ He nods as an answer. ‘’Of course I want to. I’ve been waiting long enough to finally say it to you.’’ You smile at him and take a deep breath. ‘’Then we’ll do it. Let’s do- it.’’  
Akaashi looks into your eyes and gives you a kiss on the lips. ‘’God I’m happy to have this beautiful woman in my life.’’ A soft and loving smile appears from your answer to this question.  
‘’Come on, let’s finish our food and then text Bokuto.’’  
‘’Umm… why?’’ Akaashi looks at you confused.  
‘’Because If I recall he is the only one who can give pointers and advice.’’  
‘’Hmm… you’re right-after we eat I’ll text him.’’  
You both finish your meal and Akaashi takes the plates and puts them on the tray, taking them back to the kitchen. You lay back on the couch feeling quite full from the food. Akaashi comes back pulliing out his phone and sends a voice message to Boukto saying:  
‘’Hey Bokuto. Listen, we need your help with one thing… Can you come over? Like-right now. That is if you are not busy… Thanks in advance.’’  
as sees you laying down. ‘’Heh-that was a fast response. Bokuto will be over in few minutes, we can use that time to cuddle.’’ He lays down, by placing his head between your thighs. You smile and start patting his head as he has gotten comfortable in his position.  
‘’You comfy there Keiji?’’  
He nods his head ‘’Mhm-this is comfortable.’’  
He kneads your thighs as he gets comfortable happily humming. You smile and giggle while watching both of yours favorite reality TV show. He gives kisses on your thighs every now and then through the fabric of your jeans. Few minutes go by and you both hear the doorbell ring of your apartment. You look at him with a soft smile on your face and say: ‘’That must be him-can you go answer the door?’’ He nods and crawls up to you for a kiss. ‘’Sure-I’ll be right back baby.’’ He gets off you and goes to answer the door. You stretch out and let out weird noises. Soon you see Akaashi come back with Bokuto. ‘’Hey hey Bokuto!’’ Bokuto ruffles his hair, while still having snow in it and takes off his face mask.  
‘’Hey Hey Hey Y/N!’’ You stand up and soon enough you get pulled in to a hug from Bokuto. ‘’Kou you want something to drink? Some tea? Coffee? Something else?’’ Akaashi asks as he pats Bokutos shoulder. Bokuto thinks for a second and answers. ‘’I would like some tea please.’’ He lets you go from the hug. ‘’Ok I’ll be right back.’’ Akaashi gives you a kiss on the lips and goes to the kitchen. ‘’Question, you still remember out handshake?’’  
‘’Hell yeah I do!’’ You smile at him and you both start doing the handshake which is combo of: Up high, down low, pat on the shoulder, both hand high five, fist bump with the right, then the left, finger guns, stick your tongue out, and yell out Hoot Hoot!  
You both laugh and sit down on the couch, throwing your heads back and relaxing. Soon Akaashi comes back and Bokuto immediately slides down on to the floor and scoots, so that he is in front of you. ‘’Here is your tea Kou.’’ He hands him the mug and sits down next to you, you immediately wrap yourself around him and giggle. Bokuto looks at the both of you and takes a sip of the tea. ‘’So, what do you both need, that it was so urgent to call me over?’’ Akaashi reaches for his mug and takes a sip and says:  
‘’We’ve decided to finally do it and take our love further. And we need your help and advice in that. Can you help?’’ 

Bokutos face turns into a shock and he puts down his mug on the coffee table and stands up. ‘’You both want my help?!’’ You nod your head. ‘’Yea-we’re kind of lost in that whole thing… So what do you say? Will you help?’’ Bokuto takes a deep breath and he looks at the both of you. ‘’Of course I will. It will be my honor. I will be your advice giver and helper into making your first time-magical...’’ You can see that his eyes are sparkling. You’ve seen this expression on his face before, back in high school when they prepare for the games. ‘’But first things first I need to know one thing. Have you done something subtle, but not quite extreme?’’ He raises one eyebrow as he asks this question.  
You look at Akaashi and back to Bokuto: ’’You sure you need to know this information? Isn’t it kind of private?’’ ‘’I know It’s private info, but trust me, once I know what yall have done-It will be easier a little bit for me.’’  
Bokuto answers to your question with confidece. ‘’You need to trust me on this guys.’’  
You sigh at him and look at Bokuto: ‘’Well he has done one thing as a surprise which was quite unexpected for me. While I was taking a nap, he started to play with my breasts like a cat- kneading and massaging them. And then unexpectedly he started to play and tease my nipples.’’ Bokuto looks at Akaashi with eyes wide open. ‘’Damn man-pulling a nice move. Tell me-how were they?’’ Akaashi smirks at Bokuto and answers: ‘’They were soft and squishy like clouds. Plus sleeping on them is even better. Booty as a pillow is also fucking amazing.’’  
‘’Awww… lucky...’’ Bokuto whines a little bit. ‘’I’ll make you jealous a little bit more my dear friend-I got a blowjob on my Birthday.’’ Akaashi looks at you, then at him. ‘’I woke up on my birthday, I felt something weird on my cock. I pulled up my covers and saw that this hot and sexy lady was giving me a morning blowjob.’’ Bokuto whines again: ‘’LUCKY!!!! Damn man. You got so lucky!’’ He pouts.  
‘’Was It good?’’ Your face starts blushing immediately from what Akaashi was saying to Bokuto and you bury your face in his shoulder. ‘’T-This man was moaning out my name...’’ Bokuto pouts even more. ‘’You both are making me feel even more single by talking about this.’’ You can see that he is now frowning. ‘’Ok ok we’ll stop. But you were the one who wanted to know this info.’’ You sigh and respond. Akaashi lets go of you and walks up front towards Bokuto: ‘’Look man, you’re still the best in what you do. We need you Bokuto- be the best man here.’’ Bokuto looks at Akaashi, still pouting: ’’You mean that?’’  
‘’Yes, me and Blossom both think you are the best. Now come on-we need your help. Aaand as it turns out we’re not so blank.’’ Akaashi pats Bokutos shoulders trying to calm him down. Your face turns into shock from the name Akaashi used on you. Since he uses that name only on rare occasions. ‘’Ok I’ll be the best. I’ll help you both out.’’  
You see that Akaashi gets pulled in what you call a ‘’Bokuto hug’’ :The hug concludes him using all of his arm muscles in it and lifting the person in the air. You giggle a little as he does that and you cross your legs. ‘’Thank you, thank you, thank you Akaashi!’’ Bokuto lets him go, ‘’Trust me man-you will not be disappointed in the outcome of what I have planned.’’ Akaashi slightly tumbles back, falling down on the couch. He leans his head on your shoulder smiling softly. ‘’Ok!’’ Bokuto sits back down on the floor in front you both, ‘’Back to thinking.’’ You three start throwing out scenarios at each other and think of ideas.  
Bokuto thinks for a moment and gets an idea. ‘’Ooo… I got it!’’ ''Guys, hear me out on this idea. Hear me out.'' Akaashi looks at him and grabs his mug to take a sip of the tea. ''What is it Kou?'' ''Hear me out.'' You look at Bokuto and uncross your legs getting more comfortable on the couch next to Akaashi. ''Dude just say it, we don't have all day.'' 

''Ok ok don't rush me!'' He takes a quick breath. ''Hear me out.'' He claps his hands and looks at you and Akaashi with a serious look on his face. ''What if I joined both of you, and we can do a threesome.'' Akaashi spits out his drink on the floor like a spit take, making a mess. ''Only if you guys want to. I mean-I can give a helping hand for you Akaashi. And you get to have your threesome fantasy. It's a win win.''  
Akaashi looks at Bokuto with a shocked expression, choking-trying to breathe again. ''K-KEIJI!'' You pat his back to try and get him breathing.  
Bokuto gets worried and asks ‘’Too forward?’’  
‘’Koutaro can I see you in the kitchen? NOW!’’ Akaashi gets up from the couch and walks towards Bokuto, to grab him by the wrist and drags him to the kitchen. You are confused by why Akaashi did that. You decide not to question that, but you just fall back on the couch.  
Akaashi drags Bokuto to the kitchen ‘’Akaashi let me go. What are you doing? Let me go!’’ Bokuto whines a little bit as he gets dragged.  
Akaashi stands Bokuto in front of him and sighs: ‘’A threesome? Why? What made you think of that idea? Why say this idea and you just suddenly wanna join in?’’ He says this to Bokuto in a serious tone.  
‘’Hey hey hey, chill… Look, it’s only an idea. Plus-I thought this would only make thing real spicy.’’  
‘’What made you think that this was a good idea? Look, all I want was a nice, hot sex with her and not a threesome. Ok?’’  
‘’Akaahi listen.’’ Bokuto looks in to his eyes. ‘’Let me explain everything, you’re missing the big picture here my dear friend.’’ Akaashi takes off his glasses and holds them in his hand. ‘’Ok I’m listening.’’  
Bokuto places a hand on Akaashis shoulder and says with confidence in his voice. ‘’Let me join, and let’s make her fantasy come to reality. You’re probubly wondering-How I know that one of her fantasies is a threesome?’’ Bokuto raises a brow at him. ‘’It’s been one of her secrets, but she didn’t want to admit it. She keeps that thought deep deep inside that mind of hers… And you wanna know how I got this information? Well we were once talking about sexual fantasies last time we hung out. Which I think was few months ago, the time we got hammered.’’ 

Akaashis eyes are widely open trying to process what Bokuto just told him. ‘’So you’re telling me she secretly wants it? And that it’s a fantasy of hers?’’ Bokuto nods his head in agreement. ‘’And I remember that time you both got hammered-glad to have you as a trustworthy friend, that you didn’t do anything with her.’’  
Bokuto lets out a soft grin towards Akaashi: ‘’Going back to my idea-I know few things definitely…’’ Bokuto lowers his voice slightly: ‘’You want her to look like a fucking mess afterwards. You want to call her names like slut, whore exc. You want, to make her call you daddy. You wanna make.her.your.bitch.’’ Bokuto pokes his chest slightly, ‘’You want this Keiji, you’ve bossed me around few times back in highschool, now It’s your turn to make that pretty blossom of yours -crumble. So what do you say? You’re in?’’  
Akaashi looks at Bokuto and says: ‘’So what I’m getting from this is, that you wanna join me into making her a mess? Then count me in.’’ He lets out a smirk towards him. ‘’How does two weeks from now sound for you?’’ Bokuto looks at him confused. ‘’Why two weeks? Why you wanna put aside this amazing experience? Is there a reason? I know it’s gonna be your both first time doing it, but two weeks-that’s a long time to wait.’’  
‘’Kou, you’re not getting the idea.’’ Akaashi continues to smirk and raises a brow. ‘’Her birthday is in two weeks-let’s make this a birthday gift she will never forget. You like that idea?’’ Bokuto looks at Akaashi with a slight shock and smirks back at him. ‘’Let’s do this man. I’ll teach you all you need to know. You know, the fingering, the licking, the positions-you know, the basics. I’ll see you tomorrow for your first short lesson in this magical world we call sex.’’ Bokuto offers Akaashi a hand for a high five, and Akaashi doesn’t let him down, and high fives him, gripping his hand. ‘’Then It’s settled my friend-a threesome it is.’’  
Bokutos face reminds Akaashi of the game face he always had when they were playing matches. Akaashi lets go of Bokutos hand and puts back on his glasses: ‘’Let’s go back to say that I agree with this idea and tell her out plan. But not all of it-don’t wanna give away too much now...’’ Akaashi leaves the kitchen and heads to the living room. ‘’Damn you really are a tease, but you are right.’’ Bokuto follows him back to the living room.  
You are just comfortable laying on the couch, drinking your tea and thinking about what Bokuto suggested. Almost 20 minutes go by and you see them both walk back smiling. Bokuto sits back down on the floor, and Akaashi joins you on the couch by laying on your lap. ‘’So what did you both talked about? I’ll assume it was the threesome idea Kou mentioned...’’  
They both nod their heads while looking at you. Akaashi slides his glasses to the back of his head, but you decide to fully take them off him and place them next to yours. ‘’We had a little misconception, but in the end, we got through it and Akaashi agreed on the idea. You in Y/N?’’ Bokuto looks at you and tilts his head softly. ‘’I mean… I think this will be interesting to try. So I’m down. When are we doing this? When It will all go down?’’ Akaashi boops your nose softly. ‘’In two weeks my darling, but the date will be a surprise.’’ Akaashi looks at Bokuto and winks. Bokuto sees Akaashi doing that and winks back. You are little bit confused by why they winked at each other and, but you didn’t care. Bokuto looks at his phone to see what time it is and realizes- ‘’Oh shit-I gotta go. I don’t wanna be late again.’’  
Bokuto stands up to head to the door, Akaashi gets up from your lap and heads, to say bye. ‘’Bye Kou!’’ You lean over the back of the couch to give Bokuto a goodbye hug. He gives you a tight hug back. Akaashi and Bokuto get to the door, where Bokuto starts putting on his coat, scarf, boots and mask: ’’Expect some material for you to watch, for research purposes. And I’ll see you tomorrow at my place. Got it?’’ Akaashi nods and gives Bokuto a hug before he heads out the door. ‘’You better not be sleeping when I arrive at your place Kou!’’ Akaashi peeks his head out the apartment door. Bokutos voice echoes back as he walks down the stairs. ‘’I WON’T-PROMISE!’’ 

Akaashi closes the door and goes back to the living room, where you are leaned over the back of the couch. ‘’Now then,’’ He decided to smack your butt, you let out a whimper from that. ‘’Back to spending time with you my darling...’’ He lays down on the couch, and pulls you on top of him. You’re head on his chest, his arms wrapped around your waist, as you feel yourself getting comfortable and warm, just him having close to you, makes you warm and fuzzy in all the right places. But what you don’t know is what he and Bokuto were actually talking about.  
Two weeks have gotten by since the last time Bokuto was over and you three had the talk about your spicy night. During that period you’ve seen Akaashi visiting and meeting up with Bokuto for things. He has been gazing and looking at your body. He’s been going through the materials that Bokuto sent him. You are confused a little bit, but you were too busy preparing yourself and your brain for what will happen.  
You’re just casually sitting on the couch watching TV, soon Akaashi appears behind you and puts a blindfold over you. ‘’K-Keiji? What are you doing?’’ Your vision soon turns dark. Akaashi ties it up and says: ‘’It’s a surprise my blossom. Now-can you see anything through it? Is it tight enough?’’ He waves his hand in front of your face. ‘’Nope-can’t see a thing. Plus it’s on tight enough.’’ Akaashi lets out a slight smirk. ‘’Good, now you just sit here and wait for me to come get you. I’ll be back in just few minutes.’’ He gives you a kiss on the cheek and leaves your side. You are just casually sitting there and waiting for him.  
Akaashi goes to door, where Bokuto was waiting for him. He starts speaking to him in a whispering tone. ‘’Shhh-make no noise. She has the blindfold on-she is unaware of the situation right now.’’ Bokuto takes off the coat, boots and the face mask and hangs them on the coat hanger. He nods at Akaashi as an answer, that he understood everything. He grabs his bag and listens to Akaashis next guidelines.

They both walk slowly, trying not to make any noise, as they both pass by where you are sitting. Once they get pass you, they both make it to your bedroom and Bokuto sits down on the bed and takes off the bag.  
‘’You ready to make your girlfriend into a fucking mess?’’ Akaashi smirks and nods as he takes off his glasses. Bokuto opens his bag to show Akaashi a small bottle. ‘’You see this?’’ Akaashi takes the bottle from his hand, ‘’Is that… Is that-’’ ‘’Lube? Yes. Yes it is. Bought a brand new bottle before coming over.’’ Bokuto interrupts Akkashis sentence before he could finish it fully. Akaashi hands back the bottle of lube and stands in the doorway. Bokuto hides his bag somewhere and gets comfy in the bed to wait for Akaashis lead to join. ‘’I’ll be right back with her-wait for my signal.’’ Bokuto nods and sees Akaashi leave the room. Akaashi is shaking, his heart beating like crazy, him shaking his wrists in nervousness, he makes his way to the living room, where you’re still siting and waiting for him. He lets out his hand towards you and says as he turns off the TV: ‘’Come with me my darling~’’  
You hand him your hand and you stand up. You feel his hand-cold, but shaking slightly while holding yours and guiding you slowly to your bedroom.  
Not even a second goes by as you both enter the room, Akaashi locks the door and pulls you in for a kiss. You gasp slightly because of what moves he did and how smooth he was with them, kissing him back immediately. Akaashi grabs one of your hands and makes the motion signal to Bokuto, which means it’s his time to join in. Bokuto gets the signal and sees Akaashis second hand grab your other hand as he keeps on kissing you. Bokuto gets up from the bed and walks up behind you. You start to feel a pair of hands touch your sides gently. You think to yourself: ‘’It can’t be Akaashi because he is holding your hands. Then who’s hands are these?’’ They both move closer to you, making you feel in between. Akaashi pulls away from the kiss to start making his way down to your nexk and slowly starts to kiss it. Bokuto leans down his head to start kissing the back of your head. You whimper slightly as you feel both mouths on your neck, leaving kisses, hickeys and small bite marks all around it.  
You feel your body shake as you slowly start to grind against Akaashi suddenly places his hands on your shoulders and turns you around. You get turned around yet you are still slightly confused whos hands were on your sides. You have no chance but to rest your hands on the persons chest in front of you. You feel the zipper of your dress being slightly tugged on, later on it slowly gets opened, and you feel your dress slowly fall down on the floor around your ankles. You let out a slight whimper as you hear a voice in your ear whisper: ‘’Tonight you’re all ours baby owl~’’ You let out a gasp as you realize who was this person-It was Bokuto who was sliding his hands down your sides. ‘’I-... B-Bokuto?’’  
‘’Yes, that’s him Blossom-he will join in and help me out a little bit.’’ Bokuto smirks at you as he reaches behind you to pull you in for a kiss. You gasp as Bokuto kisses, you feel his hand reach behind you and you feel Akaashis hands grab your butt and give it a squeeze. You let out a small whine from Akaashis touch and Bokuto starts slightly fidgeting with your bra strap, later opening it fully with one hand: ‘’Whoops~’’ He smirked as he did that and fully takes off your bra throwing it on the floor. Akaashi followed with a deep chuckle and spinned you back around, so that you are facing him again.  
Akaashis hands slowly make their way to your breasts, giving them a slight massage. You slowly melt and get shivers from his touch on you breasts as you Bokuto breathing in your ear, because he is biting and nibbling on it. You whince from the ear nibbling and let out a slight shakey moan from Akaashi playing with your nipples slightly sucking on them too.

Bokuto slowly starts sliding his hand down into you panties and makes his way to your clit. You quiver from his touch and let out a whine from Akaashis touch. ‘’My my, you’re already wet and we’ve only just begone.’’ Bokuto slides his hand out and starts to tease around your underwear line by slightly tugging it. Akaashi decides to step back a little bit and takes off his clothes in front of you, while Bokuto whispers in you ear: ‘’Picture Keiji as a hot, strong archer in a battle field, ready to fight in the name of love.’’ You bite your lip as you hear his words. Akaashi smirks as he is just standing in front of you in his boxers, he pulls you in his grip to continue pinching, twisting and sucking on your nipples.  
‘’Mmmgh~ aaaah~’’ You can’t express how are you’re feeling, but you feel yourself slowly into pleasure. Both of their touch is soft and gentle. Akaashis touch is basically almost like silk. Bokutos on the other hand is soft as well, smooth like butter melting on warm toast. Bokuto pulls out his hand slowly from your underwear and switches it with Akaashi. You feel the change and you quiver a little bit from it. Letting out slight moan as Akaashi starts to slowly make his way down low and Bokuto starts to undress right behind you. ‘’Picture Koutaro as a ruler of the underworld, ready to claim what is his.’’ Akaashi says this in your ear as he takes off your underwear slowly in a teasing way. Chills go by your spine as you hear him say that. You can hear Bokuto fidgeting with his belt buckle a little bit. Akaashi sees that Bokuto takes off his shirt, leaving his pants on.  
‘’Blossom, why don’t you go and help someone out a little bit?’’ Akaashi has a smirk on his face as he commands you. ‘’Y-Yes Keiji...’’ You turn around to help out Bokuto with his belt, he grunts slightly while looking at your body memorizing everything he needs to know.  
Bokuto pulls your head into a kiss as you just have finished opening his pants, making them drop on the floor around his ankles. You kiss him back as you whimper into the kiss. ‘’Please can I take off the blindfold? I can’t see a thing...’’  
‘’Not yet, but soon I’ll take it off.’’ Akaashi says that in a deep voice as Bokuto takes you to the bed, where he sits down, his back against the headboard. He pulls you in front of him, so that you are leaning against him. Akaashi joins you, but he is right in front of you both. He crawls down to spread open your legs wide open and leans in closer ghosting your sex. You feel his hot breath down there, soon you feel Bokutos hands ghosting against your nipples, soon pinching them and whispers in you ear with his deep voice: ‘’Fuck baby owl-you’re nipples are so hard already, you look like you just wanna be ravaged and destroyed by the both of us.’’ Akaashi deeply chuckles as he slowly starts to kiss your inner thighs.  
You slowly start to let out few moans from Bokuto and that he is playing with your nipples. ‘’Wow baby owl… they look so beautiful and firm, just like two perfect grapefruits in the harvest season.  
They look good enough to be eaten.’’ He starts to pinch and slowly tug your nipples. Meanwhile Akaashi makes his way to your sex which is hot, quivering and very wet. ‘’Mmm… I wonder how you taste down there.’’ He lets out a breath directly on your clit before kissing it, soon you feel the blindfold being removed from your eyes-making you able to see again.  
He starts leaving kisses on your clit and slowly starts to lick your folds. His lips were soft and subtle on your pussy. You arch your back slightly from his touch. You can’t help yourself, but start moaning.  
‘’Mmm-music to my ears… Would you agree Kou?’’  
‘’Yes. So beautiful… can’t wait to listen to this all night.’’  
The combo of Bokuto playing with your nipples and Akaashi licking your clit and enterance is just incredible. You’ve only just started and you are already in pleasure vile. You throw your head back into Bokutos shoulder, but as soon as you do that, Akaashi reaches for your chin to make you face him. ‘’Look at me. I said fucking look at me.’’ His tone is deep and serious as he says these words. ‘’Y-Yes… I-I’ll look at you...’’ You lock eye contact with Akaashi as he continues to lick all around your folds, crevasses, entrance and most importantly-your clit. ‘’God you taste wonderful. The taste of a true slut, can’t get enough. Delicious juices I can just lick all day...’’ The room slowly fills up with the sound of your moans.  
‘’F-Fuck… T-This… wow… this feels really good...’’ Your words are nothing but stutter from the pleasure mixed with the moans.  
‘’Looks like someone wants to cum hmm? Feels good baby owl?’’  
You nod your head as an answer to his question. Akaashis tongue just keeps on traveling all around your sex. ‘’Come on, cum. I just wanna make you feel really good.’’ His hot breath on your sex, you keep on moaning as he keeps on licking you. Bokuto, as he keeps on playing with your breasts, he starts kissing and nibbling on your neck, slowly making his way to your collarbone.  
You flinch slightly and tense up your sex as you feel yourself coming close to your first climax. ‘’Fuck Keiji… I will cum!’’ Akaashi looks up with his eyes at you, while the rest of his face in your sex. You look into his eyes as you reach your climax and cum in his mouth, rolling your eyes back as you let out a loud moan. ‘’FUUU-UUUCK!’’ Akaashi feels this all over this mouth and get his face out of your sex and sits up to look at you. Bokuto lets go of your breasts and stops to look at the bite marks he made on you.  
‘’Now It’s your turn dude-have fun.’’  
‘’Oh I will, thank you. Hope you like this baby owl~’’  
Bokuto removes his hands from your breasts and makes them go in two different locations of your body- one slightly wraps around your neck, slightly choking you as the other one makes its way to your quivering sex. His hands ghosts your clit as you trying to keep your head back into reality, that this thing right here, right now is real and not a dream. Bokuto slowly starts to massage it and you flinch from his moves. He knows that your sex is shaking after you just came.  
‘’Be very still for me now and I’ll go easy on you...’’  
You slowly nod your head as Akaashi grabs you by the chin and pulls in for a kiss, sliding his tongue inside of your mouth, making it slide, swirling it all around. Meanwhile you feel Bokuto gently massaging your clit, knowing that It’s still sensitive. You tense up your sex slightly and Bokuto feels this, he slowly slides his hands down to there your entrance and slides one of his fingers inside. You gasp and let out a moan straight afterwards. ‘’Mmmhhh~’’ Your moans are slightly muffled as Akaashi keeps on kissing you.  
‘’Holy shit baby owl-taking my finger in so good, and you’re so tight...’’ Bokuto growls in your ear and drops his voice so that it’s deep… ‘’Can’t wait for you to feel our cocks stuffing both of your holes...’’ The hand that is on your neck-he uses it to choke you slightly, while he inserts another finger inside you. He slowly starts to move them in and out. ‘’WOW! You are so wet down there-feels so nice.’’ He curls up his fingers inside you and picks up the speed of the fingering, soon enough adding one more inside you, slowly stretching you outside. Akaashi lets go of the kiss and cups your face, so that you can stare into his deep blueish teal eyes, while Bokuto keeps pumping his fingers inside you. ‘’My what a naughty slut you are-three fingers inside and you already are moaning like crazy. It’s so hot and only turning me on more.’’ Your moans are almost like screams, but in a good way, because Bokuto is hitting your weak spot inside your hole.  
‘’Nnngh~ Aaahh~ Ffffuck~ K-Kou...’’ You throw your head back, but you can’t. Because Bokuto has his hand around your neck choking you. You stick your tongue outside, making almost a cum face.  
‘’Fuck she is such a slut. Maybe one more finger inside that hole of hers will make her fully moan?’’  
‘’Let’s break this blossom Kou-’’ Akaashi smirks at him while looking at your sex and watching, how Bokuto is fingering you. Soon enough Bokuto inserts his fourth finger inside you and keeps on pumping faster inside you. You keep on moaning louder and louder, knowing that you are getting stretched out down there and that Akaashi is just watching you. You can barely breathe, because of Bokutos hand around your neck, squeezing your throat while pumping his four, strong fingers inside you. ‘’I-I I will cum a-again...’’ You can barely make a sentence as of this point. Bokuto lets out a deep chuckle and continues to pump his fingers inside you even faster then before. You keep on moaning louder and louder as you feel yourself climaxing from Bokutos fingers.  
‘’Make her squirt Koutaro.’’  
‘’Got it Keiji...’’  
Bokuto picks up his speed even more for the process to make you squirt. You squirm, squeal and moan from him fingering you, soon to make you cum again, plus a squirt. You arch your back and throw your head back as you cum on his fingers, soon letting out liquid from your sex, letting out a loud moan as you do that. Bokuto and Akaashi lets out a deep chuckle as you squirt.  
‘’There we go, that’s a good girl squirt. And you let out a lot-well done baby owl.’’  
‘’My what a mess. All that from came from you...’’  
You start panting and feel Bokuto slowly take out his fingers from inside you. They are soaked and covered in your juices. ‘’My would you look at that,’’ He shows you his fingers, that are covered in your juices. ‘’Here-taste them.’’ Without hesitation he shoves his fingers in your mouth.  
‘’Now suck em baby,’’ Akaashi says this with a smirk on his face ‘’Taste the juices of your slutty hole, lick them nice and clean blossom.’’ You nod your head and start to suck on Bokutos fingers, moving your tongue all around them. Bokuto carefully relocates next to Akaashi, while he has his fingers in your mouth. ‘’Make sure to look at us as you do that. Make us get turned on so bad, we wanna fuck you like crazy.’’ Bokuto nods in agreement, soon pulling the fingers out of your mouth.  
‘’P-Please… give me a chance to please both of your now… I-I want to...’’ They both look at each other and the back at you.  
‘’Not yet blossom, you are not ready. We need to loosen you up one more time and then we’ll let you have fun. Do I make myself clear?’’ You let out a whimper at Akaashi and whine: ‘’Fiiine… break me if you must.’’ You lay down on your back and continue to pant.  
‘’Make sure you get real good in there dude. Don’t miss a thing.’’  
‘’I won’t Keiji-time to taste her myself. Don’t be shy to use you’re fingers dude.’’  
‘’I’ll see what I can do there.’’  
You gulp as you her them and then you feel Bokutos hot breath against your inner thighs, leaving bites and sucking to leave hickeys. You whimper and whine, since you can’t take much more already. ‘’Mmmm… so wet and tasty looking.’’ Soon enough he slowly starts to kiss your entrance and clit. You arch your back immediately and let out a gasp from his touch down there. ‘’Fuck baby owl, you taste so good. Smell delicious too-I can just eat you all day...’’ He smirks as he starts licking you all over your sex. Akaashi carefully slides two of his fingers inside your entrance, making you let out moans.  
‘’Aaah~ shit… I-I can’t take it. Feels so fucking good.’’  
You arch your back and keep on moaning as both of them are at your sex- Bokuto licking you and Akaashi fingering you.  
‘’God what a tasty slut you are baby… so fucking good...’’  
‘’God your entrance is so wet like an ocean. That slutty hole is almost ready for us.’’ Akaashi deeply chuckles to himself pumping his fingers inside faster, being careful of how Bokutos face is on your sex, licking your clit and looking at your how, sweaty, lust filled body. The pleasure is too much for you already, yet not knowing that the worst is yet to come. You tighten up and feeling, that you are about to cum for the third time. ‘’Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit~...!’’  
And with a loud screamish moan you cum. Akaashi hears it and pulls out his fingers and sits on the edge of the bed, while having the fingers that were inside you in the air and covered in your juices. Bokuto smirks and raises a brow towards you, giving final licks at your folds and crevasses, before pulling away from your sex to stare in your eyes. ‘’WOW. You are amazingly delicious down there-I love it...’’ He smirks as he joins Akaashi on the edge of the bed. You slowly get up and crawl down off the bed and in front of them, getting on you knees. Akaashi licks his fingers, that are covered with your juices, right in front of you and smirks. ‘’So fucking delicious… Now you can go ahead and please the both of us.’’  
You tug on Akaashis boxer band and pull them down, exposing his fully erect cock. You stare at it and lick your lips. Soon enough you give it a kiss as you slowly start licking it. He lets out a deep breath from feeling your tongue against his cock. You slowly start to lick it from the base to the tip, swirling your tongue around the tip. Then taking his tip in your mouth. Akaashi lets out a deep sigh as he feels your hot breath on his cock. ‘’Damn… it feels like heaven...’’ You can taste the precum already, it feels nice inside your mouth. You slowly start to move your head and start to suck him off, while one of your hand reaches over to Bokutos underwear and pulls it down, exposing his cock fully hard. You reach your hand towards it and you slightly touch it, making Bokuto quiver from your touch slightly. 

You keep on sucking Akaashis cock, slowly stroking Bokutos cock with your left hand, as the both of them breathe deeply and throw their heads back. ‘’Fuuck your touch is so gentle baby owl~ So soft...’’ You can feel the precum oozing from his tip, slighty twitching in your left hand, as your right hand rests on Akaashis thigh.  
‘’Shit, your mouth feels so good around me. Yeah… keep on sucking it. Suck it real good my naughty blossom.’’ You can hear the slight moans coming out of Akaashis mouth, same with Bokuto. He is slightly whimpering from you stroking his cock. You look at how Bokuto reacting to your touch, so you decide to switch. You take Akaashis cock out of your mouth and you lean over and start kissing the tip of Bokutos cock. You can taste the precum already as he tenses up. You slowly start licking it, soon enough slowly taking it all inside your mouth. Bokuto lets out a deep grunt from feeling your mouth around his cock. You look at him as you slowly start to suck it, Bokuto tosses his head back as he feels your mouth all around him. Meanwhile your right hand is on Akaashis cock, slightly stroking it and massaging it. All hard, throbbing and veiny, your saliva all around it, makes him grunt from your touch.  
‘’B-Baby owl… this… is… wow, you’re so good at sucking my cock, so fucking naughty. I-It’s so arousing.’’  
‘’Wow blossom, you look so fucking naughty- two cocks in front of you, such a slut for the both of us. So hot.’’ You pull out Bokutos cock out of your mouth, to slowly start licking it. You place your tongue at the base of his cock, slowly moving it up to the tip, making Bokuto whimper and fall on his back from how good you are making him feel. You rub the tip of Akaashis cock, making him let out a deep grunt and fall on his back, giving him chills from your touch.  
You decide to switch between cocks for a few minutes, making them feel incredible. ‘’Can you both stand up please for me?’’ They both slowly stand up, both of their cocks are close to your mouth. You grab their cocks, one in each hand and continue to suck them as you look up at them. ‘’Fuck she is such a mess down there already, and yet she does this.’’ Bokuto says this in a deep voice, while having his cock being stroked by you, while you have Akaashis in your mouth.  
Akaashi lets out a deep grunt as you keep on sucking him, soon switching to Bokutos cock and sucking him off again. ‘’She is a mess indeed. Let’s make her break for real, just like we planned Kou...’’ Akaashi lets out a smirk, soon trying to push his cock in your mouth while you got one inside already. You gag slightly, as you feel Akaashis cock join inside your mouth.  
‘’Awww look at her, whole mouth filled with our cocks, cheeks puffed up, looking like a stuffed bun.’’  
‘’You like having your mouth filled with cock blossom?’’ Akaashi pulls your head away from both of their cocks and looks into your eyes. ‘’Because you’re holes are up next. Yes both of them.’’ You look into his eyes, soon enough you are being pulled into his arms and he lays down back on the bed, with you hovering on top of him, as he is laying down on his back, with his arms are wrapped around your waist.  
‘’So you’re taking her pussy first Keiji?’’ Bokuto reaches for the small bottle of lube and looks at both of you and how the both of you are positioned and smirks. ‘’I’ll go first there, since I wanna de-flower this blossom myself...’’ Akaashi responds in a deep tone. You get slight chills and you look directly into Akaashis eyes. 

‘’I- W-Wait what is gonna happen next? W-What you both have planned?’’ You gulp and slightly shiver as you respond to him. Akaashi grabs his cock and aligns it with your entrance, slightly teasing it. You feel it grinding against your entrance, soon Bokuto grabs your hips, his fingers reaching to your entrance opening it for easier access. Bokuto leans down and takes a look at you ‘’Looks like she is ready dude-green light.’’ Akaashi slowly moves his hips up, sliding the tip of his cock inside your enterance. You let out a gasp as you feel it inside you  
‘’A-Ahhh… fuck… Feels so good to be inside you… Now continue to count the inches.’’ You nod at him as you slowly start counting while Akaashi slowly slides it in further inside you. ‘’O-One... T-Two.. Ahhh fuck~ T-Three..’’ You continue to count as he keeps on sliding inside you. Akaashi stops as he is fully inside your womb, all 11 inches. Making you warm up his cock slightly. You are slightly shaking, slowly adjusting to his cock being inside of you. You lean down, being close to his face, cooing as both of your noses touch.  
‘’F-fuck Kei… your dick is so good inside me.’’ He looks into your eyes and slowly starts to thrust inside, bulking his hips against yours. A mixture of moans and grunts escape your mouth, while Akaashi is deeply breathing holding your hips in place. ‘’Aaah~ Blossom… You’re so tight, clenching around my cock quite nicely. So sexy and hot… Ok dude,’’ Akaashi grabs your butt and spreads your cheeks wide open, exposing you’re other hole. ‘’You’re turn.’’ Akaashi stops thrusting for a moment, meanwhile Bokuto opens the lube bottle and squirts some on his fingers and on your hole, to ease it up and make it less painful for you. You get chills from him doing that and get friction as you feel one of Bokutos fingers appear on your hole, slowly pushing it inside.  
‘’K-Kou… W-What are you doing with t-that hole?’’  
Bokuto giggles evilishy: ‘’You’ll see baby owl...’’  
He adds another finger inside that hole and starts to thrust them slowly, making a scissoring motion. You flinch and moan as he does that, as well as Akaashi slowly moving inside you. After Bokuto quits pumping you other hole, he grabs his cock and puts it against your hole, trying to squeeze his way inside. You feel the friction on your backside as he does that.  
‘’K-Kou no…’’  
‘’Kou yes!’’ As he says that he thrusts in harshly, making you scream and whine out from his sharp move. Bokuto himself lets out a slight whimper and a grunt as he does that. ‘’FUCK! It’s really fucking tight!’’ He keeps on grunting, trying to adjust to the hole. You cling on to the bed sheets as you feel both of your holes are stuffed with cocks. Both of them slowly start to thrust inside you, grunting from pleasure. Your moans are screamish type-the ones you were making earlier.  
‘’Fuck, this hole is tight, tough to get in, but worth every inch. You like that baby owl? All 12 inches deep inside this hole of yours. God I can’t wait to stretch it out.’’  
‘’Fuck blossom, your pussy wraps around me so fucking nice. You’re face expression is so slutty I love it.’’ Both continue to thrust in you, slowly picking up the speed in thrusts. You can’t help but to moan and you feel like, you’re legs are about to give out on you. You can feel your holes being stretched out by their cocks. You feel you’re self already coming close to a climax, so you tighten up on both holes. They keep on grunting, slightly letting out moans while tightening up.

‘’Fuck baby!’’ Both of them yell out, getting into huge pleasure. You keep on moaning and moaning, almost screaming as they keep on thrusting inside you, picking up the speed of their thrusts. You can’t hold back much longer and cum on their cocks as they are still thrusting inside you, letting out a giant moan filling up the room, you feel your body shake as you flop down on Akaashis chest. You hang onto his shoulders as both continue to fuck you, letting out grunts and groans, Akaashi growling in your ear as the boys go even faster.  
‘’Fuuuck!’’  
‘’Shiiit!’’  
Both come to a stop and come inside, filling up with both with their seed in your holes.  
You are panting, as you feel their cocks twitching inside you. Soon enough both of them pulling out and switching places. You see that Bokuto slides under you and Akaashis hands land on your hips. You can see the gleam in Bokutos goldish-amber eyes, as he pulls you in a kiss. You kiss him back, gripping your arms into his hair. ‘’Hey!’’ Akaashi slaps your butt, making you flinch and pull away from the kiss. Bokuto looks at you, grabbing his cock, which is still sensitive from cumming and aligns it with your entrance, Akaashi grabs his sensitive cock and aligns it with your other entrance.  
‘’You ready for more baby owl?’’ You slightly nod your head at him. ‘’Good girl’’ These are the words that come out of Bokutos lips, before he impales you on his cock. ‘’FUCK! Oh God… So fucking sensitive… God it’s so twitchy...’’ Bokuto starts to let out heavy breaths, trying to get used to how your pussy is. His breathing is shaky, feeling you squeezing around his cock. Akaashi grabs the lube bottle, squirts some on your hole and massages it slightly and then aligns his cock with it. Bokuto spreads your butt, making easier for him to access. He slowly slides his cock inside you, grunting and panting. You start to squeal as he does it, gripping onto the sheets and arching your back as you feel the friction from that. ‘’AAAAAAAHHHHHHH… K-KEIJI!!!’’  
‘’God dammit baby… you are so tight. Bokuto was right-tight, hard and wraps up very nice around my cock. You like it in there Kouraro?’’  
‘’It feels… so fucking good. The way she squeezes around me… the way she feels… You are a lucky man to have a girl with a nice pussy. Too bad we’re gonna be stretching it out completely.’’  
‘’Sad indeed my dear friend.’’ Akaashi puts away the bottle of lube and slides his cock further inside your other hole as Bokuto slowly does the same. ‘’Sad indeed…’’ You whine and moan as you feel your holes getting stuffed again, filling you up, making you tighten around them easy. You feel them both slightly thrusting, making you moan from pleasure. Bokuto grabs your wrists, so that he has a better grip to hold on, while he is thrusting. Akaashi holds you by the hips, as he is slowly thrusting inside you, gripping into them harshly. ‘’F-Fuck… Fuck… Aaaahhh fuck… y-you both fill me up so good’’  
‘’You got that right baby owl. I love the way you feel around our cocks.’’ Both keep on thrusting as they slowly keep on thrusting a little bit faster and faster, making your moans little bit louder, filling up the bedroom. At this point, you did not care if the neighbors heard you or not. You just slowly drove more and more into pleasure from them both fucking you. 

‘’God she is so loud. I like it. Such a noisy bitch-so sexy...’’  
‘’I agree-such a noisy bitch indeed. Especially when she is like this-both holes stuffed, looking like a fucking mess. And It’s only turning me on more.’’ Akaashi agrees and smirks, smacking your ass after he says that. ‘’A little bitch in heat right here Keiji...’’ You feel them moving faster and faster every now and then, making your moans turn into screams, soon later sticking your tongue out making, an ahegao type facial expression-it makes your moans sound slightly muffled, but it only made both boys turned on even more and thrust faster. ‘’Fuck… Blossom… I will come again… You’re too fucking hot...’’  
‘’Aaaahhh baby owl… You’re looking like a hot mess right now, It will make cum again too… this time filling up that hot, sexy, slutty pussy of yours… Keiji can I fill her up?’’  
‘’Go for it… let’s make her fill up with both of our seed, make her feel the pleasure of being into a breeding press… Fill. Her. Up.’’ Akaashi starts slamming into your back hole, soon enough giving harsh thrusts before cumming inside your hole, filling it up with seed. You squeal as he does that and you feel his seed entering inside you.  
Bokuto keeps on thrusting hard and fast, making you quake and make your voice shake. ‘’Thanks man. Be ready baby owl… Hope. You. Like. It.’’ Bokuto starts doing fast thrusts, soon enough cumming inside your pussy, which leads you to cumming again. ‘’Fuuuuck oh my god baby owl… feel my seed deep inside you.’’ You both let out a moan, making all your bodies shiver. Both boys start panting as they pull out and switch places again. ‘’Akaashi- may I go solo on her? You know… do my thing while you...’’ Akaashi nods as an answer to his question. Bokuto gets you on all fours, he gets behind you, spreading your legs by him being in the middle between them. Akaashi gets on his knees, looking at you. ‘’W-Wait babe… what will you do? And why has Kou put me on all fours?’’  
‘’Shut up. And let us please you~’’ He says this in a deep voice. You are so surprised of how both of them have stamina, and can go this long. ‘’Let’s us show you love and pleasure. And make this a birthday gift you will remember...’’ You swallow your breath as you look into Akaashis eyes with slight fear in your eyes, you feel like your soul is about to leave your body. But you feel something against your entrance. It’s Bokutos cock slowly ghosting your enterance. You whine, but slightly shake your hips at the same time. Bokuto looks up at Akaashi before entering inside you. ‘’Just making things sure before I do anything… Are you sure that I have a green light on things?’’  
‘’Yes-you have the green light from me-go and have fun with my slut of a girlfriend.’’ Akaashi smirks back at him and looks back into your eyes, getting in a comfortable position to sit. ‘’I’ll just let Kou have this round all to himself, and I’ll just sit back and watch.’’ You whimper at him, trying to get what his plan is, but you are like a traveler stranded in the middle of nowhere. You are clueless. Bokuto grabs you by the hips, pulling them close to his. You can feel his cock against your sex, it’s still hard and throbbing, sensitive too knowing he and Akaashi already came twice inside you. Without any hesitations, he aligns himself with you and slowly enters inside you.

‘’Be careful dude… I want her fragile moans to be heard.’’  
‘’Ok ok...’’ Bokuto slams himself inside you hard and fast, leaving your legs shaking and your arms loosing the ability to hold you up, which makes you flop on top of Akaashis thighs, near his cock, you are surprised that it’s still hard. Almost giving your a shock. Your ass is up in the air, ready for Bokuto to smack it, grab it and you’re being impailed by his cock again, filling you up very nice and tight. You feel it twitch as he is slowly starts to thrust, hitting his hips against yours. He is doing hard and harsh thrusts on you, making your moans shakey already.  
‘’Look at me-I said fucking look at me! You fucking slut!’’ Akaashi grabs your head and cups your cheeks, making you face him as Bokuto keeps on thrusting, not sharp and harsh, but faster and more wild, his hands grabbing your hips, nails clinging into them as Akaashi just looks into your eyes. Your moans are messy, as like you are trying to breathe .  
‘’God you are a fucking noisy whore. Such a filthy slut, that you are taking his cock so well. Nasty, nasty-you just had two rounds inside you and still want more-pathetic.’’ You feel his words giving you chills and you cling into his thighs from Bokutos thrusts.  
‘’Fuuuckk… Shit… This pussy of yours… It’s taking me so nice… Fuck! Wish I could fuck it forever and ever~’’  
You feel your body climaxing once again and you flop on the bed fully, pulling Bokuto with you, so that he is on top of you. His thrusts still are harsh and fast, he notices that you are flopped on the bed, so he adjusts his arms for comfort and keeps on thrusting inside you. Soon enough cumming inside and filling with you with his seed once again. ‘’AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… FUUUUUUUUCK!’’  
Bokuto pulls out and gets on his stomach, knowing he needs a little break for the finale he and Akaashi planned for you. You get up on your knees and crawl over to where Akaashi is sitting and get into his lap. ‘’You know what-let me go solo on my blossom too. Want to have some fun for myself too.’’ Akaashi starts to kiss you with a sloppy kiss, grabbing his cock and sliding it inside you, to slowly start moving.  
‘’K-Keiji… I… Aaahhh… Aaaahh… FUCK! It feels incredible’’ You throw your head back, as he starts to slam his cock inside you harsh with every single thrust, leaving hickeys and bite marks around your neck, you doing the same. You feel the friction from his cock, your moans are like music to both of their ears. Bokuto looks up at you and stares at how Akaashi is pounding you with his cock, his thrusts being fast and sharp. ‘’You look like a mess down there and you manage to take him so well knowing that your pussy is messed up. You’re doing so good by lasting this long. Good girl. You’re a good baby owl by doing that.’’

‘’C-Correction. She is a good and a bad girl. FUUUUUUUUCK! BLOSSOM..~! You are s-so fucking tight, yet how messed up you are down there.’’ Akaashi keeps on thrusting inside you, you feel your pussy clench in pain as you don’t know how much more you can take of. The pain that is mixed with pleasure is too much for you to handle, you feel yourself coming close to a climax once yet again. ‘’Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuuck.’’ You let out a scream, sticking your tongue out as you hit yet another climax point. At the same time you feel Akaashi slam his cock in for the last time, cumming and unleashing his seed inside you once again. ‘’Fuuuuck… Yea… just like that. How’s that making you feel? All this seed inside you. Turns out this breeding kink of yours is perfect for this.’’  
Akaashi places a hand on the back of your head, making you face him. ‘’By the end of all this, you’ll be nothing but a cum dumpster.’’ He chuckles evilishly and pulls you in for a sloppy kiss, making his tongue swirl all around the inside your mouth. You pull away from the kiss, your voice is all shakey and shivery.  
‘’N-No… Please. N-Not anymore… I beg… S-Stop… I-I can’t take it anymore… I-It’s too much… Keiji, Koutaro- Let’s stop...’’ You feel like almost tearing up of how you are feeling, overstimulated with your uterus filled with so much seed, giving you a warm feeling inside.  
‘’Awww you wanna quit just before the finale?’’  
‘’Come on-one last round and then we’ll shower you with love and care afterwards, what do you say? Can you suck it up and last through one more round? The finale-can you handle it one last time blossom?’’ You shakenly nod your head at him, giving the green light for both of them to proceed with their finale and the final round for tonight.  
‘’Dude you ready?’’  
‘’Mhm’’  
Akaashi adjusts your hips higher, so that it will be easier for Bokuto to do his part of the finale. You shiver from feeling his moves, knowing that Akaashi still has you impaled on his cock, still twitching and sensitive from just cumming. Bokuto gets up real close to you, teasing your back side with his cock.  
‘’No please. No-not that hole again… Please… Anything but that...’’  
‘’Oh do not worry baby owl...’’ Bokuto leans down and gets close in your ear, ‘’What we have planned is something completely different.’’ Akaashi spreads your butt cheeks, and reaches your entrance, spreading it open. Bokuto teases it, he knows that Akaashi is inside you. You feel the friction that Bokuto is doing, making you tighten up and squeeze around Akaashis cock.  
‘’Blossom, deep breaths and look at me.’’ You look at him as you feel Bokuto enter inside your pussy slowly and carefully, trying not to cause any pain. You let out a scream from feeling him entering your stretched out, hurtful pussy while having Akaashis cock inside you. Akaashi lets out a deep grunt, feeling the friction from Bokuto. You can’t help yourself but to whine and scream. ‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck.’’ Bokuto slowly and carefully makes his way inside you, stopping and taking it all in. You feel how your pussy is being stretched out by having two cocks inside you, making your body go completely numb.  
‘’Fuck! I can feel it stretching out completely! The friction is so much, I don’t know how my body is still holding on- I don’t know how.’’  
‘’You heady 'Kaashi?’’  
‘’Yes Kou- let’s do this!’’  
Both of them slowly start moving in and out, creating friction from their cocks inside you.  
‘’Fuck this movement, the friction I’m feeling-It’s… incredible. We’re filling in her so well. It’s amazing.’’  
‘’It feels so good. The fact that she is so stretched out makes this even more better. Told you I’d make her a bitch and go crazy. Right Kou?’’  
‘’With my help you sure did. Proud of you dude~’’  
The friction becomes more tense, as they slowly pick up their thrust speed, making your moans sound little bit painful.  
‘’God this hurts! One of you please pull out, I do not want to be broken apart!’’ ‘’Suck it up you sluttly blossom.’’ Akaashi cups your cheeks, making you stare into his eyes, which are filled with lust. ‘’Let us do this and put you in so much pleasure you don’t know when it starts and ends.’’  
You feel Bokutos hot and sweaty body lean on top of you, his breath in you ear-sending chills down your spine. Akaashis hands delicately sliding down to your hips, grabbing them and giving them a squeeze, you bury your head into Akaashis collarbone, moaning in his ear.  
‘’Now now blossom, let us both hear your beautiful moans.’’  
You nod as you feel your g-spot getting hit, which makes you throw your head back and let out loud moans. ‘’I think I hit the sweet spot Kou~’’ ‘’Good-keep thrusting against it!’’  
Akaashi listens to what Bokuto said and he keeps on thrusting against that spot, you can’t help yourself, but to make loud moans from him doing that. Both boys continue to thrust inside you, being careful and making sure they don’t break anything, while maintaining the normal thrusting speed. ‘’Fuck this sensation is incredible. I’m hitting that spot just right, making her break with every thrust.’’  
‘’Aaaah… Aaahhh… Fuck~ Nnnngh- you’re gonna make me cum again and I don’t know if I can take it once more. I feel like my legs are about to give out!’’  
‘Both boys smirk and slighty go even faster, their friction being harsher and harder. ‘’Fuck I don’t know how long we’ll be going-we don’t got much in us.’’  
‘’He’s right baby owl… Fuck this is amazing! I-I shit… I feel like cumming soon from this friction… Filling you once again with this seed.’’  
‘’S-Same. Aaaahh fuck- god the friction is only making all this 100 times better!’’  
With the friction being inside you and Akaashi hitting your g-spot, you keep on letting out loud moans together with them, filling up the room even more with them. ‘’Fuck-We’ll cum from this soon-blossom you ready for this.’’  
‘’Yes-I will cum myself soon from you hitting this spot non-stop.’’  
‘’Good-keep it going, the friction… will fill us all up with pleasure. God you really… really take both of our cocks in like that. So well.’’  
‘’So hot and naughty. So sexy how she can handle this...’’  
You feel yourself coming really really close to your climax once again, it makes you squeeze around both of their cocks, as they are thrusting inside you. The friction of the thrusts and your g-spot getting hit non stop is getting too much for you, that you are going to cum in just a few moments.  
‘’Fuck!’’  
‘’Shit!’’  
‘’God Damn!’’  
All three of you let out these words as you have peaked your climax, soon cumming and going numb in Akaashis arms. Both let out few final thrusts as they cum and fill you up inside one last time. Both of their voices have become shakey, their bodies exhausted as they pump out their lost drops inside your uterus. They freeze as you are on cloud nine from this pleasure, your brain is up in the cloud as your body is completely numb and you can’t feel a thing. They both slowly pull their cocks out of you and Akaashi immediately pulls in your arms, hugging you close and tight near his chest. Bokuto flops down right next to them, sweaty and exhausted, his hair down all messy, panting like crazy-almost like he is out of breath.  
Akaashi slowly and gently strokes your back, deeply breathing. You are curled up into a ball, you can barely feel your legs, let alone your sex. You can barely speak from all the pleasure and how blank your mind is. ‘’’This. Was. Incredible. Best gift ever...’’  
‘’Aww.. look at her. All tuckered out after being fucked like crazy… So cute and pretty.’’ Bokuto softly smiles and pats your head. Akaashi slowly grabs your face and pampers kiss all over it. ‘’You did so well blossom, I am proud to have you last this long. So strong and powerful-I love you so much.’’ You let out a soft smile as you are breathing deelpy.  
‘’I-I do have one question baby-how did you manage to blow my mind with all these moves and lasting this long?’’  
Akaashi looks at Bokuto and answers: ‘’You see, for the spam of just two weeks he taught me everything I need to know from positions, to tongue and fingering techniques, he even helped me train my stamina. He gave me things to watch and let me take notes. The way he explained it was little bit concerning, but I put my own spin on the notes I took and understood everything.’’  
Bokuto softly chuckles and grabs the blanket, that was under the bed and drapes it over the both of you, soon getting up and getting some water, that he brought with him. ‘’Here we go-got some water. It’s very needed now. Also Y/N, Akkashi has been practicing some of those skills with me. Don’t ask how, but the dude did pretty good. I got another idea I want to suggest for the both of you.’’ Bokuto passes the water bottle to Akaashi so he can have a sip of it. ‘’What is it?’’ You mumble out. ‘’We repeat this every now and then. What do you say?’’ Those words that slip out of Bokutos mouth make Akaashis eyes pop wide open, and yours do the same from his suggestion.  
‘’Well I mean we could… But It’s up to her, not me. What do you think darling?’’ Bokuto gets back in the bed and goes under the blanket, laying his head against Akaashi. You slowly roll your eyes up to look at Bokuto. ‘’I got a better idea-let’s make all three of us and actual thing. You know-be a poly couple.’’ Bokuto chokes on air slightly as Akaashis face turns into a soft red blush.  
‘’I… Umm… Darling why you want to suggest this? All out of the blue.’’  
‘’Y-Yeah… I don’t wanna be a bother in your guys relationship. I am completely chill with you guys dating. I don’t wanna be a bother much and make this into a mess. I’ll find a girlfriend on my own some day in the future.’’  
‘’Oh don’t be like that Bokuto!’’ You grab his hand slowly, ‘’Come on, I know deep inside you are in love with me too. Let’s give it a shot.’’  
Akaashi looks at the both of you with a concerned look. ‘’You sure about this darling? I mean… we can try out for few weeks and see how it goes in the future. If this works out… we will be a Poly couple. And if not-we stick to what Bokuto suggested.’’  
‘’Sounds good to me.’’  
‘’Same here.’’  
You nuzzle into Akaaashis chest, soon feeling Bokutos arms wrapping around you, holding you and Akaashi close. ‘’I love you both. My favorite owls in the entire world.’’  
‘’I love you too my blossom.’’ ‘’Me too baby owl-I love you.’’ You let out a soft smile, soon dozing off and falling asleep. You feel both of the boys humming softly to you as they too slowly start to doze off, holding you embrace. I guess you can say that this is definitely took a turn in an interesting chapter in your life...


End file.
